


More Than That

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boss!JensenAckles, F/M, Jensen Ackles Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Characters: Boss!Jensen Ackles x Anastasia “Anya” (OFC)Warnings: insecure!OFC, language, SMUT. God, so much SMUT! Jensen being a total sweetheart. I think that’s it.





	More Than That

“Anya?” Jensen’s voice came over the phone

“Hey Jensen,” she said “time for your night cap?”

“Would you mind?” He asked

“Not at all.” She said “Give me two shakes.”

“Thanks Anya.” He said and they hung up.

Anya Reynolds had been Jensen Ackles’ assistant for a year and a half and was easily the most productive member of his team. Running a large marketing firm was hard on him and she was always there to help him along. She made his appointments, scheduled his flights, made his hotel arrangements, got his lunch, made his coffee just the way he liked it first thing in the morning and even made sure he’d eaten through out the day.

“You’re spoiling me, you know that?” Jensen had said on multiple occasions.

“Just doing my job Mr. Ackles.” She’d told him with a smile.

“For the last time, it’s Jensen.” He said, feigning exasperation. She’d called him Mr. Ackles in spite of him insisting she call him Jensen.

“Sorry, habit!” She said, holding her hands up

“You hate it when I call you Anastasia right?” He asked and she cringed.

“Okay, point taken, Jensen.” She said with a smile.

“Thank you Anya.” He said, returning the grin.

⊱ ────── {⋅. ♪ .⋅} ────── ⊰

When she appeared in his office with the night cap, she had a hand behind her back.

“I got you something,” she told him as she handed him his glass of whiskey “it’s just something silly I thought you might like.”

“Oh?” He asked, intrigued as he accepted the glass “And what would that be?”

She pulled her hand out from behind her back, she was holding a bag and told him

“It’s some chocolate that pairs well with the whiskey you like.”

He accepted the bag with a smile

“That’s so thoughtful of you, thank you.” he said “I never would’ve thought to pair chocolate and whiskey together.”

“Me neither,” she told him “but I went to this distillery with a friend over the weekend and one of the guys giving the tour mentioned some chocolates pair well with whiskey so I asked and he pointed me in the right direction.”

A flash of jealousy hit Jensen like a sack of potatoes; he’d been harboring a crush on his assistant as long as she’d been working for him, but pushed it down in his mind. But now, thinking about another man talking to her and making her laugh, made his feelings bubble up to the surface.

“Hm,” Jensen said and took a sip of his whiskey, then he said barely loud enough for her to hear “lucky guy.”

Anya couldn’t believe her ears. Surely that was her mind playing tricks on her. Right?

“Huh?” She asked, her mouth going dry.

With a little more liquid courage in his system, Jensen said

“Lucky guy.” loud enough for her to hear this time.

“What would make him a lucky guy?” Anya inquired.

“He got to hang out with you,” Jensen said “I bet you’re a fun hang.”

“No,” she said with a grin “I’m really not. I’m pretty boring.”

“What makes you say that?” Jensen asked, taking some more of his drink.

“Because I don’t do anything fun or interesting.” She told him “The distillery thing what my friend’s idea. I wanted to go…” she trailed off, her cheeks going pink.

“Where did you want to go?” He asked

She shifted uncomfortably and then said

“Okay, if I tell you, you have to promise not to laugh at me.”

“I won’t.” He said, with one hand up “Scout’s honor.”

“I wanted to go to this antique book market.” She told him “I collect old books.”

“To read?” He asked and she nodded

“It’s fascinating,” She told him and sat down “to read what they knew then versus what we know now? It’s insane!”

She watched a smile cross over his face and she said

“Sorry, I’m talking too much, I’ll leave you alone.” and got up.

“No,” he insisted “I like when you talk. Tell me more.”

“Come on Jensen,” she said “there’s no way my life is more interesting than yours.”

“I think interest is subjective,” he said “what I find interesting, you may not and vice versa.”

“Do you think I’m interesting or something?” She asked and he nodded. She grinned at him and sat back down.

“Are you sure? I mean, I’ve seen the girls you hang out with.”

“And?” He asked, recalling his girlfriends that had come by the office. Anya had obviously seen them, as she’d let them in, and made reservations for dinner at Jensen’s request. Anya shifted in her seat, wringing her hands in her lap.

“They’re gorgeous,” She said “and I’m…” she trailed off, her cheeks turning red.

“You’re what?” He asked

After a few more seconds of awkward silence, she said

“I’m just me. Plain, boring old me.”

“Plain?” He asked “That’s not a word I’d use to describe you.”

“Jensen,” she sighed “you don’t have to flatter me to make me feel better.”

“I am flattering you,” he said “but it isn’t to make you feel better. I’m saying it because it’s the truth.”

“Okay, humor me.” She told him “What word WOULD you use to describe me?”

“Smart for one,” he said “thoughtful, sweet,” he ticked the adjectives off on his fingers “and hot.”

“Hot?” She asked with a laugh “Okay, I’m gonna call and Uber to get you home.”

“Well you are.” He told her.

Ever since he’d laid eyes on her, he’d wanted her. She had caramel colored hair, almond shaped hazel eyes that were hidden behind square framed glasses, full pink lips, a very nice figure. A medium sized chest, a round butt and thick thighs he couldn’t help but admire. While she was fantastic to look at; she was so much more than that. She was sharp as a tack, quick witted and got along with just about everyone in the office. She had more than a few admirers, and he’s watched them flirt with her. It always made him jealous beyond what should be reasonable. Usually once he drew himself up to his full height and walked over, they would quickly slink away.

In the present time, she laughed again and said

“Okay, well, I’m gonna go pack up for the night.” as she turned to go.

Jensen got up and quickly crossed the room, gently grabbing her elbow. She turned, looking up at him as he easily towered over her. She was attracted to him; nearly every girl in the office was, but it felt like she was seeing him up close for the first time as her heart pounded in her chest.

“Has he ALWAYS been this big of a guy?” She asked herself “Has his skin always been this tan and freckled? His eyes are so green, his arms and shoulders are so muscular, oh god! Mother fucker, he is SO HOT!”

She cleared her throat as she held his gazes

“Please,” he said “don’t go.”

“Jensen,” she said as she looked away from his intense green eyes “I don’t want to leave, but I have to.”

“Why?” He asked

She bit her lip and then looked back at him

“Because if I don’t, I’m gonna do something that’ll humiliate me and OR cost me my job.”

“What would that be?” He asked with interest.

“This.” She said as she stood on her tip toes, pressing her lips to his. Much to her surprise, he didn’t back away or push her off of him, quite to opposite happened. He responded by kissing her back; his delicious pink lips working over hers. He put his drink down and wrapped her into his arms, holding her flush against him, his hands flat on her back.

“Jensen,” she breathed as they kissed “we shouldn’t.”

“Why not?” He asked

“You’re my boss.” She told him

“And no one can fire you except me,” he said and kissed her again before pulling back and cupping her face in his hands “if you really don’t want this, tell me and we’ll forget about it.”

Her chest heaved as she bit her lip; he was right, no one could fire her. He wanted her, but was that all he wanted? Just another notch in his belt?

“Look,” She said “I do want this, I want you, but,” she paused and took a breath “but I’m not the type to hit it and quit it.”

“Hit it and quit it?” He asked with a chuckle and shook his head “No, I don’t want that with you.”

“What do you want?” She asked as she locked the door.

He pulled her over in front of the full length mirror he had in his office and made her stand in front of him, both of them facing it. He tilted her head to the side, scooping her hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck.

“What do I want?” He asked in her ear “I’m not much of a talker, well, only when I have to be.” He playfully bit her ear, making a shiver run down her spine “I’m more of a shower than a teller.”

“Then show me what you want.” She challenged him.

“Eyes on the mirror,” he told her as their eyes met in the reflection “and you’ll see what I want.”

“It’s just you and me.” she told him

“I don’t want myself,” he told her as his hands snaked around her waist and up to the buttons on her shirt “so that only leaves one person.”

He nimbly unbuttoned her shirt and it fell open, revealing a white cotton bra under her shirt. He tugged it out of her skirt and tugged it off of her. He tugged down her bra strap and planted kisses on her shoulder, sucking on her skin as she cried out. He unhooked her bra and cast it aside with her shirt. Suddenly bare chested, she wanted to hide from him, from his intense look of desire.

“Jensen,” she said in a breathy tone “I can’t.”

“Can’t what?” He asked in her ear “You asked me what I wanted and I’m showing you.”

“No,” she insisted “I’m not,” her heart racing “I’m not like those other girls.”

He turned her around and tilted her head up to his. “I’m not blonde or busty and I have a brain in between my ears.” She told him

“You’re right,” he said, his eyes burning into hers “you aren’t and that’s why I like you.”

He pressed another searing, passionate kiss on to her lips. She gave in then as he spun her back around; making her face the mirror, his hands snaking around her waist again, sliding up her belly and clasping a breast in each hand. “What I want is to see you squirm under my touch.” he said in her ear as he rolled her nipples between his fingers as she cried out. He started grinding his hips into her behind and she reached behind her, taking his length in her hand. She gasped, he was better endowed than he’d ever let on.

“See what you do to me?” He growled in her ear “Ever since you came around, that’s what happens to me.”

She sighed as he kept rolling her nipples she quickly unbuckled his belt.

“Not yet,” he commanded “not until I’m done showing you.”

“Yes sir.” She answered and he let out a moan in her ear.

“Fuck, I love it and hate it when you say that to me.” He said as he slid his hands down to her hips and then around to her backside where he slowly unzipped her skirt. He hooked his thumbs into the waist of the skirt and dragged it down her ample hips. It pooled at her feet and he helped her step out of it. He slid his hands up the sides of her thighs and then he gripped her hips. She rolled her hips into his hardness, making him sigh.

“So, you love and hate when I call you sir?” She asked.

“Love it because when it comes out of your mouth, it sounds sexy,” he said as he kissed her shoulder blade “hate it because I want to bend you over and fuck you senseless every time I hear it.”

She let out a chuckle and they made eye contact in the mirror as his fingers skimmed along the elastic waistband of her panties. She reached up and slid her fingers through his softly spiked brown hair and nodded. He slid his fingers past the waistband and between her legs where he found her soaking core.

“See what you do to me?” She moaned as his fingers brushed through her folds.

He growled against her shoulder and then smirked.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed “yeah I feel it.”

She steadily held his gaze as she hooked her thumbs into her panties and shimmed out of them until they fell down her legs, pooling at her feet just like her skirt had.

There she was, naked in front of him and it was better than his imagination had ever conjured up. He gripped her hair with one hand and tilted her head back, capturing her lips with his. He moaned into her mouth and slid his fingers further down to her hole, slicking his fingers with her arousal.

“Jensen,” she breathed “mhhh, Jensen.”

He pushed his fingers inside her as she cried out.

“You okay?” He asked

“Yes,” she sighed “feels good. I want more.”

“Look in the mirror.” He told her

She did and much to her surprise, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. His long arms were wrapped around her like a vine, her skin was flushed and his eyes were so lust blown, she could barely see the green in them.

“That’s what I want,” he told her as he moved his fingers in and out of her “right there. Fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

“Jensen,” she begged “please.”

That was all it took; he spun her around and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her over to his desk. With one swipe of his arm, the desk was clear. Paper, pens and his cell phone scattered across the floor as he sat her on the edge of the desk. She clawed at his clothes, stripping him of his jacket and ripping his shirt open, buttons pinging off the desk and the floor as he shed the last bit of it. He yanked his under shirt up and off as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He yanked his underwear down and pulled her close as he lined himself up with her entrance. He pushed inside her as they kissed and she moaned into his mouth, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. She opened her legs wide to accommodate him as he hooked his hands on the backs of her knees. The sound of their moans filled the office as her hips matched his rhythm. She laid on her back and stretched her arms above her head, arching her back. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her and she moaned.

“Jensen!” She cried out “Right there! Right there.”

He steadily pumped into her, bending over her and sucking on her nipple. She cried out as he let go of her nipples with a wet POP and went to the next one as she shrieked again.

“AH YES!” she yelled as his hips picked up the pace, she slapped her hands on the desk as she encouraged him “God, oh GOD keep going, like that!”

He yanked her to the edge of his desk and said

“Turn around, now.”

She did as instructed and he buried himself back into her as she planted her hands on the desk and yelled for him.

“Right, FUCK, right there!” She said as he hit her sweet spot, making her yell again “OH FUCK ME, YES!”

She couldn’t form sentences as his hips steadily snapped into her back side, the sound was ridiculous but erotic at the same time. Along with skin hitting skin, the sounds of them moaning and crying out for each other filled the room. He gently tugged on her hair and she let out a high pitched noise.

“Grab it hard!” She yelled at him.

He tugged harder on her hair and she practically gushed on him.

“Fuck!” She cried and he went harder into her, slamming home repeatedly as she yelled loudly. “Jensen, AH! I’m gonna! AH!”

“Come,” he told her and tugged on her hair again “come all over me.”

She let go as he shot thick ropes of cum inside her, filling her up as she moaned loudly. They were both breathing hard as she turned around to face him. She knew she should feel ashamed, screwing her boss in his office.

“I’m his assistant,” she thought “what the fuck is wrong with me?!”

But she couldn’t deny her feelings as she palms slid over his bare arms, his hands cupping her face as they kissed. This kiss felt different than their other ones; where they had been filled with desperation and want, this one was tender. Sweet even. When she pulled back, her eyes fluttered open and met his. It felt like an eternity before a grin crossed his mouth.

“Not a one time thing,” he said quietly “I swear.”

In her heart, she knew he was telling the truth and she bit her lip.

“But…what will everyone else think?” she asked

He tucked her hair behind her ear

“Fuck what everyone else thinks,” he said “I’m willing to try, what about you?”

She took a breath, closed her eyes and nodded.

“I’m willing to try too.” she said “I’m just scared.”

“Of what?” he asked tenderly

“What if this doesn’t work?” she asked “What if we don’t work out? I love this job and everyone I work with.”

“I’m not worried about down the road,” he said “at least let me take you out on a date before we decide to break up. Does that sound fair?”

She laughed and kissed him.

“I’d like that, very much.”


End file.
